


Tumblr Prompts

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets for tumblr prompts.<br/>Likely Johnlock.<br/>Rating may change and will likely be added to as prompts are filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> i kind of had this headcanon bubbling in my head recently of sherlock and john on a case and sth blowing up and sherlock protecting john with his own body, shielding him and squeezing very hard to save him and maybe getting hurt and john helping him with his injuries and their first kiss and omg is that ok? could u maybe write sth like that?

The tiny click was audible in that dimly lit, cavernous room. Sherlock couldn’t remember the details of the warehouse now, only that it was large, dark and strangely empty. Why it was booby trapped was something he would have to think about later because right now the sharp, bright pain of a needle, pushing through his skin, was taking up most of his mind.

"Jesus Sherlock, why did you do that?" John’s voice was strained as he stitched.

Was he really expecting an answer? Unlikely.

Why? Why had he pressed himself into John on hearing that click. Instinct maybe. He could see it all in his mind’s eye and more, he could feel it. He had turned his back to room, shielding John, grasping his upper arms and pushing him back before the blast had forced them to the floor. The nails had ripped through his coat and into his skin and all he could think was 'not John not John' as they fell.

"All done." John moved around to face him and he was angry.

Sherlock knew every line in that face, every subtle movement.

"You would have done the same." 

"Only because I couldn’t bear to lose you… again."

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> John blurting out "I love you" instead of "Brilliant" during a case. And the aftermath.

"WHAT!"

"Shut up Anderson." It was the only thing Lestrade could think to say.

John shifted uncomfortably. He’d said it now and he couldn’t take it back. He stood straighter, may as well see it through to the bitter end and looked back at Sherlock, ignoring the room’s other occupants. 

Sherlock had a slight frown and his mouth was hanging open. He shut it as if just realising this himself but there was a softness in his eyes that John wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before.

"You er… I …um…" Sherlock started and stopped.

"Brilliant!" Anderson muttered and left.

"Yeah uh I think we’re done here." Lestrade followed him and closed the door.

"John I… "

He knew what was coming but that didn’t make it hurt any less. John gazed at the floor, unable to take the words while looking at Sherlock.

”.. um really?”

John nodded once.

When he looked up Sherlock was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monkeymu said: Sherlock needs to lick John’s skin repeatedly and scientifically (with charts) for a case. John doesn’t want to because he’s afraid he’ll betray his attraction to Sherlock. Sherlock is a little oblivious.

"You can’t be serious?"

"Of course I’m serious." Sherlock stopped dead in his pacing and looked at John. "Why wouldn’t I be?"

John gave him one of his you can be really quite dense sometimes looks, they involved a furrowed brow, upraised eyebrows and tilted downward chin.

"The only way I can verify these claims.." Sherlock waved the fist full of papers at John. "..is to test it myself."

"Why me?" John directed this at the universe in general.

"I suppose I could ask Lestrade." Sherlock mused, thinking about other males he’s acquainted with. Anderson? He shuddered.

"God no don’t do that." John squirmed and prayed Sherlock didn’t see it. "OK, I hate myself but OK."

Sherlock frowned but gathered up the perfume bottles anyway.

"Hang on, exactly where are you going to be licking me?" John tried to keep his voice even.

"The living room is fine John, I just need the perfume and male skin."

"No you idiot! Where on my body?" John almost laughed but the lump in his throat stopped it.

"Oh, well it will have to be different place for each bottle, so I need five places. How about both arms, abdomen, chest and neck?"

"Er right. Yeah. OK." John tried really hard not to think about Sherlock’s tongue on his neck. "The elephant in the room." He mumbled weakly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sherlock frowned again. “We can’t do this with your shirt on. Take it off.” He ordered.

Slipping his shirt off John stood in front of Sherlock and forced himself to remain calm. The first spray on his right forearm was a little cold and he wasn’t keen on the smell. Sherlock then picked up another bottle and sprayed John’s left forearm, moving on, with the next bottle, to his abdomen and so on, finishing with his neck. This last scent was rather nice and John let it fill his nostrils. 

Now that the perfume had had time to dry a little, Sherlock took John’s right arm in both hands and lifted it to his mouth. He licked a wide stripe, from wrist to elbow. John stifled a moan.

Smacking his lips, Sherlock scribbled something down before taking a gulp of water. 

He did the left arm the same way and John found himself clenching his fists. When Sherlock bent down to lick his stomach, John’s mind was in turmoil. He couldn’t bear to stop it but Sherlock was doing this for a case not to turn John into a quivering mass of lust and self loathing. John stood stock still and closed his eyes. That really didn’t help. Sherlock’s tongue was hot and wet and, even if he didn’t mean it that way, teasing. When John opened his eyes a mass of dark curls were at groin height. He shut them again quickly, just as Sherlock straightened up.

"Problem?"

"No no it’s fine."

"Only two more."  
Sherlock repeated the scribbling and water drinking before moving up to John’s chest. Again, a wide stripe. 'How was that sharp tongue so soft? No stop that.' It lingered, that tongue and John had to bite his lip.  
Pulling back, Sherlock smacked his lips again dramatically and made a note.

There was nothing John could do to stop it. He stared at Sherlock as the man approached his neck, almost willing Sherlock to deduce what he was feeling, almost wishing the floor would swallow him up. The floor didn’t swallow him up, not even when he groaned and slipped a hand around the back of Sherlock’s neck, as that soft wet flesh made contact with John’s overheated skin.

There was moment of non action, both of them just stopped and then as Sherlock pulled away, he seemed to suddenly realise something.

"OH."

Before John even had time to think about saying something, Sherlock’s mouth was at his neck again. Only this time there seemed to be more teeth and lips involved.


End file.
